


Jensen's Back

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your back is hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingMachine101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMachine101/gifts).



> Just a spur of the moment thing while I was looking at a picture of Dean Winchester's back. XD XD so thank you fangirls!

Summer hiatus, so far, was being very good to Jensen. Put aside all the conventions, and he was relaxing and snoring away happily on his couch, his cell phone turned off as well as the TV.

But of course, that was before Danneel plopped her ass right on his stomach and turned on the TV.

Jensen groaned. He loved his wife, really, but sometimes he just wanted to take the pillow under his head and just---

"What was that?"

"Oh, just for last night on Earth, all that."

Jensen's eyes snapped open as he heard his own voice and Julie's on the TV. He looked over to see the sex scene in an episode---he could never remember the names---in the Impala. He blinked.

"Can I ask WHY you're watching this?" it was flattering in a way, to see that Danneel actually wanted to see him on the TV. But he never liked to see himself. He was like Jared in that sense too. He always pointed out little flaws that he could have fixed and it made him irritated and unable to watch.

Danneel's mouth dropped. "Wow. They were right."

Jensen raised a brow. "Who? About what?"

Danneel paused the TV. Jensen looked over and his brow furrowed. She had paused right when his back was only being shot, Julie's hands on his shoulders giving the viewer a perfect view of his bare skin. He flushed slightly. "Why did you---"

Danneel licked her lips. "Your back is hot."

Jensen just sighed and plopped back onto his pillow. It's best to just let her be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
